Printhead assemblies have printheads or modules of printheads. Printhead assemblies are part of a printer. Some printhead assemblies are arranged in page wide arrays, other printhead assemblies scan over a substrate. Printhead modules have nozzles for printing. Fluid reservoirs are connected to the printhead modules for supplying fluid of a predetermined color during printing.